familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kamenets
| gbgridref = | map_dot_label = | location = Kamin-Kashyrsky, Kamin-Kashyrsky Rayon, Volyn Oblast Ukraine | region = | type = | part_of = | length = | width = | area = | volume = | diameter = | circumference = | height = | builder = | material = | built = | abandoned = | epochs = | cultures = | dependency_of = | occupants = | event = | discovered = | excavations = | archaeologists = | condition = | ownership = | management = | public_access = | other_designation = | website = | architectural_styles = | architectural_details = | notes = }} Kamenets - a city mentioned in Russian chronicles located in the eastern part of the Principality of Volhynia. Location According to earlier versions, the chronicle Kamenets was compared to the modern Kamenets-Podolsky . Subsequently, the location of Kamenets was revised Каменец в ЭСБЕ to the more northern one Барсов Н. П. Очерки русской исторической географии. География Начальной летописи : on the left (western) bank of the Sluch River, now the village of Kamenka . According to modern historiography Войтович Л. В. ГРАНИЦЫ ГАЛИЦКО-ВОЛЫНСКОГО ГОСУДАРСТВА p.13Из ЭИУ - Kamin_Kashyrsky - КАМІНЬ-КАШИРСЬКИЙ -|Г.Я. Рудий, Kamenets corresponds to the modern Kamin-Kashyrsky . History The first mention dates back to 1196, when the vicinity of the city was attacked by Rostislav Ryurikovich during the war of his father and Roman of Volyn. In 1211, after the expulsion from Halych, Roman's son, Daniil, went with his mother to Hungary, and Vasilko became a prince in Kamenets, but a stable appanage principality of Kamenets was not created. In 1228 in the Udatny war that started after Mstislav's, Danieil withstood the siege of Kiev, Chernihiv , Pinsk and Polovtsian troops in Kamenets. Sometimes Kamyanets of the Russian Chronicle with reference to these events is interpreted Греков И. Б., Шахмагонов Ф. Ф. «Мир истории. Русские земли в XIII—XV веках». М.: «Молодая гвардия», 1988. ISBN 5-235-00702-6 as Kremenets (due to its inaccessibility; in 1226 it was not taken by the Hungarians, in 1240 it is one of the few cities in Russia not taken by the Mongols). In 1236, Kamenets was besieged by the Hungarians. By 1239, the ambiguous news of the chronicle of the seizure in Kamenetz by Prince Yaroslav ( Vsevolodovich Карамзин Н. М. История государства Российского or Ingvarevich Грушевский М. С. ХРОНОЛОГІЯ ПОДІЙ ГАЛИЦЬКО-ВОЛИНСЬКОГО ЛІТОПИСУ )) of the family of Mikhail of Chernigov, who fled from Kiev to Hungary, relates. In 1240, during the Mongol invasion, Kamenets was taken by the Mongols. The news of the chronicles and come to Kamenziu, Izyaslavl , take me. Seeing Kremyanets and Grad Danilov, it’s not possible to accept him and get rid of them. sometimes interpreted in such a way that Kamenets, who belonged to Izyaslav , was taken , and Kremenets, which belonged to Daniil, survived. Perhaps Kamenets was granted Daniil Izyaslav (according to one of the versions, Novgorod-Seversky after the Mongols defeated the Principality of Chernihiv-Seversky (as Lutsk was granted to Mikhail). Notes Category:Former settlements in Ukraine